Draco Malfoy's 7 Precious Memories
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: 7 Moments in Draco Malfoy's life. How he met Harry, their first date, meeting the family... 7 Precious Memories Slight Romione


**Author's Note: **

Started writing this for a certain competition. But I had no time to edit and post it, so it sat on my com for a long while. Now, it's gonna see the light.

I enjoyed writing this so much. I love Drarry. Hopefully, the emotions are properly conveyed. :D

I think this is the first Drarry I have written :D

* * *

**13th April 1995**

"Hey," Potter whispered.

I ignored him. It would not do for a Malfoy to associate with a Potter.

"Hey," he whispered louder.

I ignored him until I felt a jab at my right elbow. I glanced at him, as I rubbed my elbow unconsciously.

"What?" I murmured. It would not do for McGonagall spelling to catch us.

"I heard about your father," he said, green eyes fixed on me.

I froze. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Shut up Potter," my tone was flat. I wanted him to drop the subject, but knowing him, he wouldn't.

"It's ok."

"It's _not_ ok," I glared at him. It was not ok. Nothing was going to be ok. Everything was ruined.

"He was your father."

"He was a criminal!"

"He loved you," his piercing green eyes pierced through me. That statement drew the fight out of me.

"He.." I could barely say a word because of the lump in my throat. I was not going to cry. Not today. Not in front of _him_.

"I know," he extended his hand and placed a warm hand over mine.

"No you don't," I glared at him, snatching my hand away.

"Your parents were famous. They were good people! My dad _murdered _someone!" I was panting after the outburst.

He was silent for a while. A long while. And I thought that was that. The conversation was over, and I could go back to serving my detention in peace.

"My parents loved me. Your dad loved you. They have that in common. And that was the most important thing," Potter's face was expressionless.

I looked into his eyes for a long moment. "He loved you, and you loved him. So it's ok to mourn for him. It's ok," Potter whispered.

Potter pushed back his chair back and came to crouch beside me. He put a warm hand on my face and slid his thumb over my cheek.

That was when I realized I was crying.

Those were the first tears I shed for my father.

* * *

**13th April 2003**

I couldn't believe my luck. Of all the people in the Academy, _I _was the one who got partnered to him?!

It was like he was following me or something.

"But Sir, I believe that I can do it solo," I said to Captain Kingsley. Kingsley was one of the only officers who wasn't prejudiced against me because of my family background. And I needed to convince him that I didn't need a partner. I didn't need _him_.

"Malfoy, do you want the promotion?" He asked bluntly, eyes on the paper in front of him.

Er... "Yes Sir," I said.

"Then, you need a partner. And he was the only one who did not kick up a fuss about having you as a partner. So suck it up." He said, catching my eye.

I narrowed my eyes and gave a slight nod before excusing myself. Why was my luck so bad? The tormentor now becomes the tormented. It must be karma.

I looked at my watch. I wanted to head out, but I had to wait for my partner. The call had come ten minutes ago. The crime scene unit should already be at the scene. I should be there. What on earth was taking him so long?

I ran through all the facts I knew so far. The girl was just a teenager. A teenager who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey Malfoy," someone shouted. "Your boyfriend is here to pick you up," I ignored the jabs and grabbed my jacket and phone as I made my way out of the station.

"Hey Partner," Potter greeted me with a warm smile from behind the wheel of a porsche.

* * *

**13th April 2004**

I knew it! I shouldn't have come.

I had been sitting in this fancy restaurant for the past thirty minutes, and he wasn't here. I stared at my clasped hands.

I should have known. He wasn't going to show up.

I felt like a fool.

Just as I was about to get up and get out of the place, I saw him.

He entered the restaurant soaking wet. And immediately, got into an argument with the doorman. Only him, I smiled fondly as I made my way towards them.

"I'm sorry Sir, but, you can't go in. You would make a mess."

"Please. I have to get in there. There's someon- Draco!" he greeted me with a bright smile once he spotted me.

"Hey," I said as I looked at him properly. He was soaked, white dress shirt sticking to his skin and black slacks moulded to his legs. My mouth went dry. I pulled my gaze up to his face and smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We can find another place. And you owe me an explanation Potter. Why were you so late?" I asked as I led the way out of the warm fancy restaurant and into the cold rain.

* * *

**13th April 2005**

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"What?" He asked sending an easy smile my way.

"Your friends are coming?!"

"Yeah," Harry said as he placed his hand on the door and pulled it open. He gestured for me to go ahead and enter.

I entered and turned to continue our conversation. "Please tell me you were joking." I pleaded.

"Nope," he smiled.

"Oh, there they are," He looked over my shoulder at someone and waved.

I was too scared to turn around. He noticed and placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me towards a table at the back. I opened my eyes and saw Weasley!

"The friend you were referring to was Weasley?!" I was going to lose it.

Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Somewhere in our ancestry, someone did something, and well, we have hated each other since.

After the initial apprehension of seeing Weasley faded, I saw Granger. Smart, buck-toothed Granger, who I tormented in high school. Things just got better and better.

I approached them with trepidatdion.

Very worriedly, I finally caught Granger's eyes. The soft gaze warmed me. There was no hate there.

This might not be such a disaster after all.

* * *

**13th April 2006**

"Well that wasn't too bad."

"Not too bad?! Are you crazy Potter?! It was terrible!"

"What?! It wasn't terrible. I thought it was ok."

"_You _would have thought it was ok."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Draco..."

"Stop looking at me like that Potter. I am still- Argh! Fine."

"It's just... They dote on you."

"They are like my surrogate family. They have taken care of me since my parents died."

"I know that... But they are Weasleys. And Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other."

"Did they do something?"

"Oh, stop going all cave man like. They did nothing. It's just... It was obvious they did not like me."

"Huh?"

"Ginevra was glaring at me the whole day."

"Well... Ginny used to have a crush on me... She was really crushed when she found out I was gay."

"I knew it!"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop that. It tickles. Ginevra was making googly eyes at you, and trying to kill me with her glares."

"Don't exaggerate. She wasn't glaring at you. And I don't think she likes me in that way anymore. So relax."

"You are too oblivious Potter."

"Well, the rest were ok right?"

"Hmmm... The twins were playing pranks on me the whole time. It was a good thing we told Ronald earlier. Or he might have exploded."

"I told you it was a good decision to tell him."

"Hmmm... Molly was scary."

"Stop laughing Potter!"

"She thought you were too skinny. _That_ was hilarious. Your plate looked like it was meant for two to three people, who had been starving."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me. The rest were accepting though?"

"Hmmm... Yeah... I liked Bill and Charlie. They were cool."

"Hmmm.."

"Are you sleeping Potter?"

"Potter?"

"Potter?"

"I love you Harry."

* * *

**13th April 2008**

**"**Hey, so I was thinking..." Harry started.

"Never a good sign," I replied as I continued reading the papers.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, and we had nothing to do, no where to be. It was a perfect morning.

He was silent for too long. I looked up to see him pouting. I decided to appease him.

I sighed. "What were you thinking of?"

"We should get married." I almost spit out the coffee I drank. But I just swallowed it too quickly, hence I was choking. Harry immediately came up behind me to try and help. I was touched, but he was probably going to be more harm than good anyway, so I just waved him away and continued coughing on my own. Once my coughing bout was over, Harry passed me a glass of water. I took several small sips.

"So... Since when did you start thinking of marriage?" I asked curiously. "Last night." Sometimes Harry was too honest for his own good.

"Because of Weasley and Former-Granger?" I asked flatly.

He looked at me, but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Yes." He was so honest! I hated it sometimes. Couldn't he just lie that he had been thinking about it since we met? Like me. I have been thinking about it since the second date.

He suddenly tilted my head up.

"I haven't been thinking of marraige for a long while. But I have been thinking of proposing for a very long time." He smirked.

"Since?" I had this morbid curiosity.

"Since I met you." He smiled, his large familiar grin.

"We were 11." I was amused.

"No. 15. Detention. First time we ever had a proper conversation."

* * *

**13th April 2023**

"Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I look at the bright green eyes.

"I love you," he smiles.

"I love you too," I whisper against his lips, before kissing him.

When I pulled back for air, I saw him cheekily grinning at me.

I was about to back away tactically. That grin never meant anything good.

However, he dashed my plans, as always, by grabbing a hold of my hips and pulling me in closer for a long, dirty kiss.

He bit at my lips, and when I opened them, his-

"EWWWW!" I immediately pulled away and escaped from his slackened grip.

"James Potter! What on earth are you doing?! Why are you still in your pajamas?" The boys had school in half an hour, and he was still not dressed!

"Al puked. And it looks horrible." James had his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What?!" Harry said while I immediately rushed to the kitchen, leaving Harry in charge of James.

"Get James changed," I shouted out. Just in case.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw Albus sitting on his chair, frowning and squinting at me.

"Hey Al," I murmured as I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. It was warm.

"Scorpius, go get changed. You have to leave soon." I said, eyes on my second child as I helped Albus out of the chair and into my arms. He was a little too old to be carried, but he looked awfully pale. Once I had Albus in my arms, head resting on my shoulder, I looked at the blonde in the kitchen.

"Scorpius, please go to Daddy. He will help you get changed." I said, hoping he would listen.

"But Papa, Al is sick." He whined.

I was about to order him to go when Albus spoke up. "Go on Scorp. Papa is getting stressed."

Though the youngest, Albus was very perceptive. He knew Scorpius would never leave him alone, especially when he was sick and he knew that I was too frazzled to deal with both of them.

I ran a hand through his hair and watched as Scorpius nodded and hurried off.

"Come on Al. Let's get you some medicine ok?" I smiled at him.

He just smiled wanly.


End file.
